


Love.

by KnBAoKuro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 2 Year old son, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated for future chapters, Single Parent Kuroko Tetsuya, Slow burn but maybe not too much, Smut, ass eating, ass licking, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnBAoKuro/pseuds/KnBAoKuro
Summary: Basically Kuroko raised his and Aomine's pup without him.Why? read to find out ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing on this for a while and I really wanted to fill out the AoKuro Omegaverse tag by a little x3
> 
> I will continue my other fics soon too! I promise.
> 
> For now? Just enjoy.

-Flashback –

_The day after their graduation._

_“Ne Tetsu?” The tanned Alpha spoke softly as he was sitting on a park bench with his beloved pregnant mate, who was rubbing his 7 month swollen bump._

_“Mmh Aomine-Kun?” Kuroko replied as he leaned his head against his mate’s shoulder, purring quietly at the soothing rub._

_“I want a big family with you. I’m serious.” He gave him a gentle smile._

_The young Omega giggled gently. “Me too but let’s take care of this little guy first.”_

_“Of course, I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.” He reassured.” Been thinking on names for our little boy?” His voice filled with love and care._

_“No not yet. Have you?”_

_“Hm… No… Who could’ve thought picking out names would be so difficult?” He laughed._

_Kuroko only snickered and nuzzled his head against the man’s shoulder, whiffing his strong scent close to its root._

_“Shall we get going? It’s almost time for your appointment.” He stood up and reached his hand down to let Kuroko take a hold of it to get up._

_They were walking hand in hand just enjoying the calm breeze that flew past them as they headed for the Omegan clinic for his ultrasound and checkup, Kuroko holding a hand protectively over his bump. Aomine now holding his arm around his Omega’s lower back, his scent strong like always, but now filled with pride and anticipation, but most of all a protective hint imbedded, warning off any potential threats._

_“Tetsu… I have to tell you something.”_

_“Tell me.”_

_“I don’t know how to explain, so I’m just going to say it bluntly. My family-“_

_Right then and there a car stopped just right where they were walking, snatching the superior Alpha into car “Wait- What the fuck?! Tetsu!” He called out. But the male that threw Aomine into the car speeded off without giving a damn about leaving the Omega right there defenseless and alone._

_Kuroko was starting to panic. What was happening?_

_He was starting to hyperventilate; he was all alone, some stranger just snatching his mate right in front of his eyes._

 

End of flashback.

* * *

 

 

“Mama!” The small Omega boy called from the living room while watching one of his favorite shows before bedtime.

“I’m coming Kou-chan.” Kuroko called from the kitchen as he finished up the dishes. Drying his hands clean then he fetched his son’s sippy cup filled with warm milk and entered the room, sitting himself down beside him.

Kou crawled up onto Kuroko’s lap then took the sippy cup and leaned his back against his mother’s chest. It was something they always did before bedtime.

Nuzzling his boy’s dark blue locks with his nose and earning soft purrs in return always filled his heart with joy. Kou was everything to him; he practically raised him by himself with occasional help from his parents and Kise.

He hadn’t heard from Aomine at all for about two years, it stung everyday but he had learned to cope with it, he had to, for Kou’s sake. The claim mark on the back of his nape still there but fading, it faded every day he spent without Daiki. The fading process was what stung the most, along with his slowly healing heart

“Mama…”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Why don’t I have a papa jike Aki has?” He now turned around on his mother’s lap, looking up with his big eyes that matched his mother’s in both form and color.

Ah… He should’ve known this question would come up after starting daycare. What could he say? He couldn’t exactly tell him what happened two years ago.

“Well you see Kou… you have a papa.” He tried to explain. “But he is on working overseas, and he doesn’t know when he’ll be coming back.” He gave him a smile to reassure.

“Papa not want to meewt me?” He held his sippy cup close as his lower lip began to quiver. “Doesn’t papa wuw me?

His heart couldn’t take that sad look any more so he pulled his son in to a tight but still gentle hug, scenting him sweetly. “Of course papa loves you, I know he does.” He whispered soothingly to his small boy who began to sniff into Kuroko’s shoulder.  “Why not papa back..?” His voice strained.

Kuroko had to think of something fast while releasing soothing pheromones to his son to try and calm him down. His son was fragile and a lot like Kuroko himself, personality wise at least. The only features his boy got from him was his eye shape and eye color along with soft Omegan features, other than that he was a carbon copy of his father with dark blue locks and dark skin.

“Ssh…” He released more pheromones. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon and you know what?” He smiled as he pulled back from the hug slightly so he could wipe away the tears dripping down those tanned cheeks.

He only shook his head.

“He’s going to be very happy to see you.”

“Papa will?” Kou managed to give slight smile as he looked sweetly at his mother.

“Of course. Now shall we finish the show and then curl up with Nigou-Chan?”

The soft curl on his lips was still evident on Kuroko’s face while Kou nodded before turning back around, leaning against his mother, sipping his milk.

Nigou was the name of Kou’s dog plushy.

And Kou’s full name is Aomine Kou.

 

7 Pm

 

After brushing his teeth and using the toilet before being put in his pajamas and a diaper Kou was all tucked in underneath his covers snuggling into his Mommy’s chest with his plushy.

Kuroko always let him fall asleep like this, he knew he was spoiling him a bit since the boy had trouble falling asleep whenever he was sleeping over at his grandparents’ house but this was also the time of the day where he could be the closest to his boy, he wouldn’t exchange that for anything.

“Mama?”

“Mmh?” He ran his fingers through those dark locks of hair, earning quiet purrs from the smaller boy.

“Nana pick me up tomowow?” His voice somewhat slurred.

“Yes, and I’ll pick you up Saturday afternoon for our usual ice-cream date with Uncle Kise.”

“Mhm…” He murmured softly. “Wuw you mama.” After speaking those words, Kou fell asleep contently with the scent of his mother surrounding him, keeping him safe.

“Mm, I love you too, more than everything and anything Kou.” He leaned down and kissed those dark locks of hair, nuzzling carefully; listening to his son’s breathing even out.

Kuroko’s pregnancy came unsuspectedly; he was on pills so how exactly it happened is still unknown, maybe he forgot one pill? Because he was completely sure that he did not throw up at that time, he wouldn’t have had sex without a condom if he wasn’t on pills. Or maybe Aomine’s knot and release was desperate to find its way into Kuroko? He didn’t know since Aomine never spoke about what being a Superior Alpha meant, other than being stronger. Surely it could’ve been a combination of both too.

But anyhow, he wouldn’t take this life he had now for anything, he had a beautiful baby boy, who was his light, his everything.

After about 30 minutes he kissed those locks carefully and then slithered out of his bed and out of his room, closing the door a little, but not fully.

And so now he was sitting down on the couch once again with a mug of vanilla shake, he wasn’t a fan of alcohol, he had low tolerance after all and he never found it to taste good either.

Taking deep breaths while closing his eyes for a moment, it stung quite badly and so he traced his fingers over the indentations of the mark, smiling sadly. He always thought Aomine just ditched him… Or at least that was what he thought after 4 months. He never even got a call nor a text message, which hurt him quite severely, being a mated and bonded Omega with his pup didn’t help either, his pheromones went haywire, he had been forbidden to go out for the next few months.

He still didn't kow what it was Aomine had been trying to tell him before he was snatched either, it was on his mind sometimes as well

Being a single mom didn’t make it better either, he was lucky to have his friends and parents to support him.

Though he never thought of how he would react if Aomine one day stood outside his door… What would he do? What could he do? Protect his baby obviously but then again the boy was his too but he hadn’t been around for two damn years.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, it was Kise. Why couldn’t the man just come down to his door? He was only two floors up anyway. “Yes Kise-kun?”

“Kurokocchi! Can I come down for a bit?”

“Why do you call about that every single time? Just come, you’re literally two floors above me.” He sighed and sipped his shake.

“Hehe sorry! I’ll be down in two minutes bye!” He chirped and hung up.

Kise was always like that, of course he was being considerate but sometimes it was annoying.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough he heard a knock on the door and went up to open it, only to be greeted with the biggest hug ever, like always. The blonde Alpha was always so clingy. “Kurokocchi!” The blonde cheered.

“Yeah… Hello, we saw each other earlier today, still overly happy?” Kuroko hugged the blonde back but much lighter. “You’re suffocating me Kise-kun, please…”

“Aww sorry sorry!” He let go of the smaller bluenette and rubbed the back of his neck. “Is it bad that I’m happy Kurokocchi?” He pouted.

“No no, but you’re so loud, it’s annoying.” Kuroko meant well but he still didn’t express it that well, though the blonde had gotten closer to Kuroko so he already knew that. Kuroko did have a small smile present on his face though.

“Hidoi Kurokocchi!” He whined.

“Yeah yeah, just come in so I can lock up.” The bluenette ushered the blonde in, he could be so slow.

Kise then smelled the air and he could tell his friend was sad, it hurt him deeply to smell these type of pheromones oozing from the smaller male. He knew what had happened and he just wanted to give the tanned Alpha a hard punch or two, maybe even kick him in the balls. The blonde Alpha also knew that neither he himself nor Kuroko knew the full story to it all, but as far as Kise knows Aomine was a real asshole. “Kurokocchi. Talk to me.” The blonde Alpha almost begged but in more of a commanding undertone when they were both seated on the couch in the Livingroom.

“Kise-Kun… -“ He sighed and fiddled with his fingers on his own lap slowly. Kuroko really didn’t want to talk about this, he didn’t know what he could tell more than he already had. Just complain on how much he missed Aomine? How much he hated him but loved him at the same time? How broken and hurt he was on the inside? How much he wanted to just scream and cry his eyes out but couldn’t? No he was not a fan of talking about it.

“You already know Kise-kun… I miss… I miss so much it hurts.” He spoke as he ran his fingers across the fading bonding bite on his nape, he didn’t want it to disappear, he wanted it to remain there, even if it reminded him every day of his Alpha, he rather have it there than to have no trace of him whatsoever on his body. He could live with the pain as long as the mark stopped fading. “If… if it hadn’t been for Kou… I don’t know where I would’ve been today.” He spoke with clear distress and pain. It was true, if it wasn’t for Kou, he really wouldn’t have known where he would’ve been.

Kise wanted so badly to just pull Kuroko on to his lap and cradle him but that wasn’t his place, all he could do was to try and release some soothing Alpha pheromones to at least attempt to help his friend. As well as to pull him close to his side, which he did. “Kurokocchi… He’s an asshole… but you have to try and focus on the good memories and your beautiful son that needs his mother. I know it might be easier said than done but just try your best. I’ll be here with you along the way whenever you need me. You’re already so strong Kurokocchi.” He growled lowly and softly at the back of his throat, the closest to a purr that an Alpha could do while he rubbed soothingly up and down Kuroko’s shoulder and arm, hearing Kuroko’s breathing evening again and sensing less distress from him. “There’s the strong Kurokocchi I know!” He flashed a smile at the bluenette.

Kuroko managed to give the blonde a light smile back while keeping himself still on the couch without fiddling with his fingers on his lap. “Thank you Kise-kun, I really do appreciate it all, really.” He spoke sincerely.

“Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help you out huh?” He chuckled and ruffled those blue locks lightly before retreating his arm, but staying at his spot. Kuroko only smiled faintly and shook his head amusedly.

Kise was always able to cheer him up, or well no always but a lot of the times. The blonde had helped him up on his feet after the birth of Kou, along with Akashi who helped him find an apartment to stay at with his pup, of course in the same building. Kise had been there to help him arrange where the furniture’s would be and so on.

His parents had been a great help too, they helped him out with Kou two weekends a month.

After that talk Kuroko and Kise fell into a conversation of their old days, playing basketball together in Middle school and how fun it had been. But also the days when they kind of lost touch with going to different schools and what not. Sure Omegas wasn’t an ideal basketball player for most coaches but Kuroko had been lucky. After that Kuroko simply listened to Kise about his modelling sessions and how great they were and how nice it was living that lifestyle but still being able to play basketball as well.

After a good 2 hours talk with Kise they part ways and Kise went up to his and Akashi’s apartment and Kuroko got ready for bed since it’ll be yet another early morning tomorrow with Kou and get him ready to get to his grandparents’ home. Since Kuroko’s mother would be come to pick Kou up at 10 Am sharp and he had to give Kou his morning milk and some breakfast since he didn’t breastfeed his son any longer. Since his boy was 2 he got warm milk to help him with getting used to not be drinking milk from Kuroko.

He really did feel lonely in his bed, no one to cuddle with to get warm and no one to talk lazily with in the morning… No lazy kisses, no nothing. Kuroko had learned to cope with it but he felt it from time to time. He really did wish that Aomine didn’t disappear that day, that he would’ve been here and see their beautiful baby boy. Sometimes he even crawled into his baby boy’s bed at night, usually when Kou woke up from a bad dream or something.  Just to make him and himself feel safe. The last months of his pregnancy had been a downwards spiral without the smell and comfort of his Alpha, he barely had anything he could use to calm himself down that had his mate’s scent on it. All in all he was lonely and being a lonely Omega wasn’t good, always crying, at least Kuroko did when he was alone. It was painful in more words than he could ever describe.

He used to cry himself to sleep but that bad habit of his came less and less these days. Soon enough, Kuroko was sound asleep in his bed, hugging a pillow close to his body.

 

* * *

 

 

When morning came around he found it strange that Kou had yet to wake him up to be honest he was worried since it was 8 Am and he didn’t hear any indication of his son being awake. He rushed up from bed and towards Kou’s room a bit out of breath but soon calmed down when he saw the small miracle still in bed but slowly waking up.

“Mm... Mama…” He heard Kou speak as he rubbed his eyes with his small hands. “I’m here… Mama’s here.” He cooed softly as he walked to Kou’s bed and picked him up in his arms, kissing his cheeks and nose. “Morning my little sunshine.” He smiled and Kou snuggled his shoulder after that.

“Want some milk and watch your favorite show while mama makes you breakfast?” He asked while he walked out with his boy in his arms, earning a nod from his pup. Kuroko proceeded to warm up some milk in the microwave while making sure to hold his child with one arm securely.

Once he checked the temperature so it wasn’t too hot he poured it into Kou’s sippy mug and headed for the living room, setting his boy down on the comfy armchair with a blanket over him and handed him his sippy mug which the little boy took.

He turned on the Tv and changed the channel to the kids channel then made sure Kou was comfortable and kissed his dark blue locks before heading into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his boy.

Kuroko always tried to be creative with his son’s meals and today was no different than the other. He arranged a small plate of different berries and fruits that Kou liked and made it into a small rainbow with a small cup of bananas on the side. Occasionally he glanced into the living room to keep an eye of his little toddler. In the process of making breakfast for him, Kuroko made some vanilla tea for himself and made a quick small sandwich, he didn’t eat much after all.

“Mama! Finished!” He called, announcing that the show was over and his sippy mug was empty.

“Be right there sweetie.” He set the plate and small cup by the table in front of Kou’s baby chair and his own breakfast beside his child. Then he went and picked his son up in a warm embrace and scented him which his boy made a soft approving sound to.

Once they got seated, they ate as calmly and quiet as usual with an occasional small giggle coming from his boy’s mouth which Kuroko smiled to, hearing his boy being in delight always made Kuroko happy.

Once breakfast was ready, Kuroko decided to actually change Kou’s diaper and give him a wash before, since being in a full diaper probably wasn’t so pleasant but Kuroko always changed it after breakfast, if it wasn’t poop in there of course, then he changed it right away.

He brought his boy in to the bathroom and removed his onesie, placing it in the hamper and took the dirty diaper off of his boy and threw it in the bin before washing him. Kou made displeased sounds, he wasn’t a fan of getting washed, yet he knew, even as small as he was that he had to.

“It’ll be quick sweetheart, I promise.” Earning a small nod from his boy as he made sure he was clean before turning the shower head off and wrapped the small lifeform within a soft towel in his arms.

“You were amazing today as well Kou.” He smiled. “I was?” He smiled a little too.

“Of course. Will you let mama dry you and change your diaper?” He always asked his boy, he would still do it but it had grown to be a habit.

“Mhm.” He said affirmatively and Kuroko pulled a diaper out and slid it on his boy after drying his small body and dark locks.

“All done. Now shall we have look on what to wear for today and what you want to bring with you to nana?”

“Yeah!” Kou replied happily and attempted to kiss his mother’s cheek but it wasn’t exactly a kiss but it warmed Kuroko’s heart. “Thanks for the kiss sweetheart.”

They were back in Kou’s room now and he placed the boy down so he could wobble his way to his wardrobe. Eventually he was dressed in a pair of sweatpants that looked more like jeans along with some cute dog socks and a plain white t-shirt with a blue paw print on it. Plus a hoodie with dog ears attached to the hood.

Then they packed a small backpack with some extra clothes and his Nigou along with some diapers. He knew his parents had extra diapers and necessities for Kou that he had brought to them prior to this but he was just making sure his boy had it as comfortable as possible.

_Knock Knock and the sound of a doorbell rings into the apartment._

Kuroko then picked Kou up and his small backpack, heading for the door and opened it.

“Nana’s favorite boy!” Kuroko’s mother cheered and Kou giggled and gave his mommy a hug before reaching out for his grandma.

Kuroko’s mom gladly took his grandson in his arms. Yes Kuroko’s mother was a male Omega.

He kissed his grandson’s head and then ruffled his son’s head which Kuroko only shook his head to. “Here’s his backpack.” He reached it out as his mother took it.

“Kou, will you give mama a kiss?” Kuroko asked. Kou nodded and the bluenette stepped closer and received his kiss on the cheek, giving a quick peck on his boy’s nose in return and on the corner of his lips. “See you tomorrow okay? I love you.”

“Wuw mama too!” He smiled and then Kuroko’s mother spoke up. “Make sure to get some you time now Tetsuya, okay?”

“Yeah yeah.”

His mother only sighed and smiled, he was used to those replies by now. “But I mean it.”

“Yeah I will.”

And then his son and mother disappeared down the stairs and the Omega closed and locked the door behind, the only things left to do now was:

  1. Take care of the dishes.
  2. Take a shower and get ready.
  3. And finally go out to get groceries.



He started his tasks for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Now at around lunchtime, Kuroko was finally closing in on the local supermarket where he went a few times a month when he didn’t work of course. He usually worked day shifts since Kou was on daycare from 9 Am to 3 Pm.

Kuroko soon stepped into the store and the first aisle in which he took milk and yoghurt before proceeding to the next destination.

Baby necessities.

Kuroko took two packs of diapers and two packages of baby wipes. He took what he could carry with him home. Then took a package of vanilla tea and some edible stuff too of course then went to the checkout. Luckily he had this Friday off so he could just relax and do what he had to get done before Kou came back tomorrow. Which was to relax.

He was now walking back home, luckily he only lived like 10 minutes away from the supermarket so he got some exercise, it wasn’t much but it was something, he wasn’t out of shape anyway. He breathed in the nice and fresh smell of air before entering his apartment building and went back inside again. Today he had zero plans, just relaxing and actually taking the free time he got. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Kou more than anything, he meant everything for Kuroko but recently he had been really stressed out and he needed this day to get back on track so he could be the best mother he could be for Kou, his boy deserved that and even more.

 His day went by quite slow, he got a few calls from Kise and Akashi but other than that he was mostly laying down on the couch under a blanket and a cup of tea, watching sappy romance movies. It was what he could do to endure the pain his fading bond mark gave him. He hated being alone when he most definitely didn’t want to be, having someone to curl up to would be amazing but he wasn’t even going to be thinking of starting to date anyone. As sad as it was, his heart still belonged to the father of his pup.

Eventually the small Omega fell asleep on the couch, too bored to even care that it was bad for his back. Sleeping was also a pain reliever for him but he couldn’t sleep like this when he had Kou home, yet now that he hadn’t he could sleep.

He only stirred awake by a jolting pain by his fading bond mark at the back of his neck.

_‘What the…?’_

He laid his hand to his nape and pressed down a little, why did it hurt so badly? And why did he whiff strong Alpha pheromones? No one in this building was a Superior Alpha and no one smelled like…

Aomine.

Why did he smell _him_ now?

Kuroko was whimpering in pain as he made his way to his door to have a look through the peephole, he just had to imagine that scent because of his fading mark right?

No.

There he saw him… Through the damn peephole, walking up the stairs towards his door, Kou’s father and his missing mate.

His heart began to palpitate against his ribcage and he slid down the door to sit on the floor with his back against the door and his hand at the same spot at his nape. He tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart right now, to cool down his pheromones from escaping through the door.

Why now? Why like this? Fuck. He didn’t know what to do. He was so mad and so sad at the tanned male right now and had been since the day he got snatched away from him. He could hear the steps stop right outside his door and his heart almost literally leaped out of his chest.

“Tetsu.”

Kuroko didn’t reply, just tried to figure out what he should do next, open the door or ignore the sensations his bond mark gave him? It was painful but he had to come to a decision soon.

“Tetsu, I know you’re in there… I can smell you, open up, please.” His voice actually quite sad, or at least it was what it sounded and smelled like and it was quite a foreign smell since Kuroko had actually rarely smelt that, or well now when he thought about it, he’d probably never smelled it before from Aomine.

Kuroko had to make a decision now, he couldn’t wait any longer, it was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I can't apologize enough for it. *bows*

His whole nape burned and he desperately tried to cradle it within his hand but the sensations were proven to be too strong and he found himself standing up slowly on his short lightly trembling legs. His scent overtook Kuroko’s senses but he had to keep his ground when he opened the door, he was absolutely sure he wouldn’t open the door fully; Kuroko would keep the short chain lock attached. Aomine was not getting into this apartment, not today.

He composed himself and breathed out through his nose and unlocked the door but as told he kept the chain lock. Fuck even stronger of a scent, and what was that other scent he whiffed?

“Tetsu…” Aomine looked straight at Kuroko through the small gap he actually could see him with, he looked as beautiful as he first did when they first met. But he could obviously sense the pain and sadness from the shorter bluenette, he blamed himself, he really did. He had to explain right? Where should he start? Aomine wasn’t a lot of a talker, at least not when it came down to subjects like this one. Another thing was… He didn’t want the whole goddamn building to know about it. “Let me in, I don’t want to do it like this.”

Kuroko was surprised for once in his life when it came to Aomine, did the man really think Kuroko would let him in just like that? Yeah right, he kept his ground and the door as it was and remained quiet. “Come on Tetsu!” He growled lowly, this was hard enough on Aomine and he couldn’t use his commanding tone, that wouldn’t be fair of him to do, Tetsu was in pain.

“You… you really are stupid. Try to live with my anger… pain… frustration and sadness for a while and then you can growl your lungs out if you want.” Kuroko was now pissed off, Aomine could use some ignorance from Kuroko, he had been through that for two years already after all. “Get away from my door.” Was all he said, his voice betraying him as he was about to fucking cry. The way Aomine spoke his name… It was too much for his poor heart to handle right now, he closed the door and locked it. He could hear through the door Aomine’s sigh and then his voice. “How… how is he…? Our boy?”

Kuroko swallowed hard as he desperately tried to not snap when talking about Kou. “If you had been here, you would’ve known.” That was all Kuroko answered and he could hear the tanned male mumble something from behind the door but couldn’t make out the words since both of them were heading away from the door. All he could make out was ‘ _Sorry_ ’ the rest was unreadable.

Kuroko went to the kitchen and splashed some cold water onto his pale face and hovered a bit over the sink, trying to calm down his breathing and his rapidly beating heart now when Aomine’s presence had vanished for the most part. Seeing his Alpha after so long made his body swim in emotions, even though the most noticeable ones were pain and sadness, who could blame him? No one.

Kuroko knew… This wouldn’t be the last of Aomine’s visits at all, he knew how an Alpha was, and more than that, he knew how Aomine worked.

The bluenette tried to compose himself but it was nearly impossible at this point, he just wanted to curl up in his bed and cry his damn lungs out, and that was exactly what he did next. All this pain and anguish wasn’t good in the slightest but his whole damn body screamed and he couldn’t help it. He sobbed.

He didn’t know what else to do, he felt pain and anger but he had promised his boy… He had promised him that his father would come back soon, and one thing he never wanted his son to go through was broken promises, but he had to get rid of these emotions first. Kuroko didn’t know how much time that passed but his stomach was growling, wanting food, he had no other choice than to get rid of this for now and get some damn food into his system before he could curl up in his bed once again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Kuroko awoke in his bed in the same clothes as he had worn the day before, apparently he had fallen asleep crying because now his head was throbbing.

“Ughh.“ The bluenette groaned as well as whimpered and pressed a pillow around his head and curled up but that just made it worse so he threw the pillow on his bed and rubbed his temples with his index and middle fingers in small circular movements.

Eventually he had to get up, his urge to pee getting the best of him, swinging both legs off of his bed he was soon on his two feet, trudging towards the bathroom to take a leak. Stupid Aomine, he was the reason he cried his damn eyes and heart out and now had a throbbing headache. Yet he still loved him, why? Yeah why indeed, he couldn’t explain it, he had always loved the tanned man, ugh.

He popped some painkillers into his mouth and downed a mouthful of water after he had taken his damn leak, hopefully it would subside soon, it had to because he would head to pick up Kou from his parents’ in a couple of hours, he rather not have a shitty headache by then. This excruciating pain from his claim mark could also stop in his opinion but of course it wouldn’t. Yet he had said himself… he rather live with the pain if that was the only thing that held Aomine to him in a way. Yet now he was here in Tokyo again, great.

Kuroko was more than aware that he would have to face Aomine and listen to him but yesterday came so sudden and he was in pain thanks to the presence of _his_ absent Alpha so discussion was out of the window at that point for sure.

The bluenette was for once confused, he wanted Aomine here to hold him for dear life and tell him that he loved him, kiss the hell out of him and all that shit but another part of him was in a state of anger and pain thanks to the Superior Alpha, wanting to hit and scream at the male like crazy despite his small fists not being able to physically hurt Aomine.

He once glanced into mirror.

_I look hideous._

Quickly looking away, his lips were swollen from all the times he tried to stop his crying by biting his lips, his eyes and cheeks puffy and his eyes also were slightly red. Great, he looked like a train wreck. He was hideous in other words. After throwing off his clothes he got into the shower and felt the warm cascading water spraying down on him.

 

* * *

 

 

What Kuroko despised the most when he went out was the fact that every damn Alpha kept staring at him like he was a piece of meat, something they could pounce on, oh how Kuroko missed the times he were practically shadowing past everyone. Even on the damn bus he was stared at. Couldn’t at least the goddamn bus driver keep his damn eyes to himself? Kuroko sighed and sat down in the back of the bus after paying, wanting to be by himself.

_“My my…  man, doesn’t he look like a delicious snack?”_

_“A lithe and small frame and a pretty pale face, isn’t that the perfect deal?”_

_“I bet he’s all nice, tight and wet._ ~”

 _“I’d totally bang him over and over, I bet he’s a screamer too._ ~”

Alphas really are idiots, Kuroko could hear all of it and it seriously disgusted him how people could just say shit like that openly, he was a human being for fucks sake. His one eye twitched as he kept his mouth shut, he had zero chance if they came on to him. Yet he really did want to say something, or well do something but that could wait. Once he got off the bus.

Or on a second thought, Kuroko wasn’t really scared, he just wanted to avoid confrontation as much as possible. He would intervene if it was a friend that was harassed though, no doubts about that.

Thankfully he got up at his stop and made sure he had the Alphas attention as he went out through the doors. Once the doors were closing he gave them the middle finger and waved with his free hand as the bus continued on its route. God that felt amazing. He smiled slightly in a proud way as he began walking towards his parent’s house. He couldn’t wait to hug his pup and nuzzle into his soft dark locks, oh fuck what he had missed him and it had only been a day since he last saw him.

“Mama!”

Was what Kuroko could hear once he had rang the doorbell on the door, it warmed his heart and placed a loving smile on the shadow’s face.

“Tetsuya.” His mother had a fond smile on his face as he opened the door and embraced his son in a warm hug which Kuroko gladly gave back before he was let inside and the door closing behind him.

“Mama!” The little boy wobbled towards his mother , reaching his short arms out for him to pick him up. Which Kuroko gladly did, crouching down in front of him and pulled him into his arms gently before standing up. “I’ve missed you too sweetie.” He spoke softly which Kou only hugged him as a response.

“Did you take the time for yourself?”

His mother asked.

“I did.”

“Then why do you look so drained?”

He did? He was sure he took care of that before he left home.

“How-“

“A mother’s intuition, you should know.” His mother explained.

Kuroko sighed in defeat. “I had an episode last night but I don’t want to talk about it. Not now.”

He motioned a bit towards Kou and his mother understood of course. “I get it. But you can’t escape me forever Tetsuya.” The older Omega ruffled Kuroko’s soft blue locks with a gentle and small smile which Kuroko only nodded in understanding.

“Greet father from me when he gets back. I will try to come over once in a while with Kou.”

“Of course. And off you go, you can’t be late for the ice cream date with your friend right?” Still a smile on his pale face.

“Yeah… thanks mom.” Kuroko genuinely smiled and gave his loving mother a kiss on the cheek before taking a hold of Kou’s small bag. “Give nana a goodbye kiss Kou.”

Haruto leaned forward with his face and Kou placed a kiss on his cheek, or well it was Kou’s type of kiss which Haruto smiled lovingly at and kissed his forehead. “I love you nana’s favorite boy!”

“I wuw nana too.” He replied and waved with his tiny hand with a cute smile as Kuroko opened the door.

“I love you too Tetsuya.” Kuroko Haruto said as he smiled in a family loving way.

“Love you too mom.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko wasn’t going to take the bus with Kou, no way, he would just walk the 10-15 minute way to the local ice cream shop. “What did you do with grandma and grandpa Kou?” He asked his boy who was carefully gazing around. “Mm.. mobies and duddles.” (Movies and cuddles) He replied while biting cutely at the sleeve of his jacket.

“Really? That sound really fun, I’m jealous Kou.” He feigned sadness which Kou immediately perked up to. “Mama and I do it tonight?” He offered cutely to his mother with a tilted head. “Really? I would love to, thank you!” He kissed the boy’s dark locks and nuzzled it with a smile which the small boy hummed approvingly to.

“Excited to meet uncle Kise again sweetheart?”

“Mhm, wanna hug.”

Kuroko snickered softly and lowly. “Of course, I’m sure you’ll get lots of hugs from Uncle Kise.”

**15 Minutes later.**

“Kurokocchi! Kou-chan! ~” A cheerful voice sang from a short distance in front of them, waving with a oh such a big smile on his face as he jogged.

“Hello Kise-Kun.”

“Unle Kishe!”(Uncle Kise) Kou cheered and stretched his arms out for the blonde to take him which he gladly did, holding him above his head carefully. “Aren’t you such a cutie my favorite boy?!” Kise groaned softly in which Kou only giggled to. He soon pulled him down and into a hug instead, really turning his upper body from side to prevent himself from hugging the little life too hard.

Kuroko smiled lovingly at the sight of his friend and son, with a slight shake of head, it warmed his heart that the small boy was so loved by his friends. As well as his pup loved them equally. Kou had been welcomed from the very beginning. Once Kou was born and Kuroko was resting after the labor, all of his friends had come to visit him and their nephew, fawning over the small life. That was what one of the nurses had told him at least. His boy was loved from the very first second.

“Shall we get that ice cream?” Kuroko suggested after a few minutes which seemed to draw Kise’s attention. “Oh right, yes! But first you’re getting a hug too.” He spoke and gave the smaller bluenette a hug with one arm, holding onto the boy with the other. Kuroko just shook his head but gave a hug back.

“Want him back?” Kise’s expression a bit saddened.

“He seems to want to cling to you for a bit so let him.” The Omega smiled a bit and Kise just cheered and thanked the smaller male with Kou just giggling at the sight as they all began to walk to the small ice cream shop side by side with Kou in Kise’s arms and in the middle of them both.

Soon enough they were seated inside the ice cream shop, each of them having their own ice cream, or well Kou got a small bowl of pear and vanilla ice cream. Kise just took a three-way mix of god knows what flavors and Kuroko obviously took a vanilla cone, his obsession with vanilla never once subsided, it probably never would.

“How’s it going between you and Akashi-Kun?” Kuroko asked and wiped some ice cream away from those puffy, tanned cheeks with a tissue, children could really get anything anywhere.

“Mm, it goes perfectly Kurokocchi. It couldn’t be better.” He giggled just thinking of the maroon haired Omega that was his lover and blushed. Sure no one ever thought it would work but oh how they were wrong, he and Akashi were madly in love and the happiest they could be with one another around. Sure Akashi was busy throughout the daytime since he had to manage his late father’s company, sort of against his own will but what could he really do? Just deal with it.

“I’m glad to hear it’s going well for you two, I’m happy for you guys.” Kuroko offered a light and fond smile at the blonde Alpha. At least his friends were happy.

“Yes! ~”

“Né né Kurokocchi… Something’s up with you isn’t it?” His head tilted and had a worried expression apparent on his face as to make it clear that he could tell.

Damn Alphas for their stronger senses.

“I really hate your perceptions…” He sighed in defeat and then licked a stripe of his vanilla ice cream. “I got an unexpected visit yesterday evening…” He tried to hold back his emotions, which he did rather good except for a light bite of his inner lower lip.

“And? Who was it?”

“ _Him.”_

“What?!” Kise raised his voice so loud Kuroko had to shush him down to not scare Kou or disturb the other customers

“Why unle Kishe so loud?” Kou’s voice rather low.

“I’m sorry I startled you Kou-chan, I won’t do it again, I just got surprised okay?” He almost looked like a dog who knew he had done something wrong.

“Ish okay…” Kou patted Kise’s head and he immediately smiled at the action for raising his head. “Thank you.” He bopped the little boy’s nose with his finger with a smile.

Then Kise’s gaze turned to Kuroko. “You serious?”

“Why would I lie?”

Kise’s fists now clenched underneath the table. “What did he say?” He asked and tried to remain composed since his nephew was beside him.

“I didn’t let him say much. But I’m sure he’ll be back… eventually.”

“Why didn’t you ask where the hell he had been Kurokocchi?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask him that when my damn nape was burning and I was in pain as well as trying to keep my heart from going out course Kise-Kun.” He snapped at the blonde before gazing down at the product of Aomine’s and his love. His boy deserved to meet his father.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think-“

“No you didn’t.” Kuroko deadpanned.

Kou’s head was tilted in confusion, he didn’t understand at all. Why were his uncle and mother on each other throats? It was a bit scary for him for sure, he didn’t know what just happened. “Mommy…”

Kuroko felt ashamed. “I’m so sorry Kou… mommy just got a little mad at Uncle Kise, I didn’t mean to okay?” He ran his fingers through those dark blue strands of hair carefully as Kise also apologized to the little boy in between them.

Kou himself only nodded and continued with his ice cream that most likely was melting away soon. He knew they didn’t mean to so he let it slide for now and decided to let the grownups talk.

Kuroko took a deep breath. “Anyway…-“

“Kurokocchi. Next time he comes… tell me. I don’t care how, just tell me.”

Kuroko only nodded, he wasn’t going to tell Kise but it was better to just agree for now rather than disagree.

After about 10 minutes Kou was finished with his ice cream and Kuroko cleaned his face off with a napkin carefully and kissed his head. “Pak.” (Park) Kou whined and looked in between the two grownups in the most adorable way and none of them could say no. “Of course.” They said simultaneously and soon were on their merry way to the park.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you have fun today sweetheart?” He asked as he and his boy was currently cuddling up on the couch after dinner, watching movies together as Kou had offered.

“Mm.” That was a sort of answer he got when Kou was invested in something else, this time it was the movie playing on the TV and his warm milk. He chuckled lightly but stayed quiet for him and watched the movie with his pup.

It had been a rather eventful day today and Kuroko was happy to see his little boy laugh so much that he did today at the park, it warmed his heart so much. His pup was his reason to keep on fighting. He wanted Kou to have a bright future ahead of him and Kuroko was to be by his side until the day came when Kou had his life in order. Sure as a mother, Kuroko would never stop looking out for his baby, no matter what.

“Mommy... sleepy...” The small child rubbed his eyes after dropping his empty sippy mug on the couch.

“Then sleep, mommy will take you to bed.”

“Wanna sleep with mommy…” He murmured sleepily and turned to nuzzle the side of his face onto his mother’s chest.

“Of course, Kou can sleep in mommy’s bed tonight.” His finger snaked through those dark blue locks of hair on his child’s head and smiled as he began to hear his boy’s breathing evening out, he smiled, nights like these were perfect for Kuroko, just himself and his pup.

He turned the off and made sure to tuck his sweet boy into bed in his room of course since his boy had requested it. A kiss on his forehead before Kuroko went out into the Livingroom to fetch the sippy mug and then into kitchen to clean up and take care of the dishes before relaxing on the couch once again.

He must’ve dozed off because he was woken up the knocks on the door and he groaned. “I’m coming.” He muttered and didn’t even pay attention to the smell, just opened the door. Dammit. He should’ve paid attention to the smell because now Aomine was right in front of him again.

“Tetsu.”

Kuroko bit his lower lip and tried to not make himself seem small. “What?”

“Let me explain. You want to know where I was right?”

Kuroko nodded because in all honesty he wanted that.

“Then let me in. I want to explain and have a chance to meet him.”

Kuroko hissed at him and tried to slam the door shut but Aomine had stopped it with his foot, not caring about the pain, and kept the same expression his face, a soft yet serious one.

“You’re not going to give in are you?”

“You know me Tetsu.” He gave him a small smile. “So please let me in so I can explain.”

The bluenette sighed lowly and stepped inside the residence, smelling the pheromones of his beloved that he still loved more than his own life. That scent of his probably consumed their pup too to keep him safe.

Aomine slid out his shoes. “Thank you Tetsu. This means a lot.”

“Just sit down in the Livingroom.”

The tanned Alpha nodded and did as he was told, this was Tetsu’s home after all.

Kuroko needed to collect himself before joining Aomine in the Livingroom. This wasn’t something he had prepared himself for at all and he had to do all that under five minutes. Tetsuya took a few deep breaths and made sure to take calm steps towards the room and seated himself on the armchair and now dared to look at the tanned male on his couch.

“So… how have you been Tetsu?”

Kuroko just looked at him like he was stupid but sighed and took a breath before replying. “Better than I would’ve felt if I didn’t have him.”

Aomine felt like a disgrace of his kind but nodded. “I’m so sorry Tetsu… I never wanted you to be feeling like crap… I know you might not trust my words right now but what I’m going to say is the truth.” He started.

“There wasn’t a day where I stopped trying to come to you, not a single day of me not missing you..-“

“You better have a damn good explanation to why, or I’ll kick you out with your head first.”

Kuroko kept his tone levelled so he wouldn’t wake Kou up. That was the last thing he wanted to do right now, his son meant everything to him.

Aomine just slid that threat aside and pretended he never heard it. Just as he was about to start talking, he witnessed a picture on the Tv table. Was that his son and Kuroko? What a stupid question of course it was. He was beautiful.. Aomine wanted to meet him, to get to know his own child, to know what things he liked, to know his favorite toy, his favorite movie, his favorite show, heck he even wanted to know what his favorite position to sleep in was. But what he wanted to know the most was his..  _name._

“Aomine-Kun.”

Aomine snapped out of his little trance and visibly shivered lightly at the tone Kuroko used..

“Right right.” He sighed lowly and made eye contact with Tetsu’s baby blue orbs that he adored so much.

“I’ll tell you everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> What will Kuroko do next?  
> You just got to wait and see my readers ~


End file.
